Keep secrets ,don't tell them
by QuinnFabray-86
Summary: "Nobody said it was easy ..." Est ce que avoir des secrets et devoir les garder pour sois est facile? En observant ces trois jeunes femmes,la réponse a tout l'air d'être non. Les secrets sont fait pour être gardés. Même quand ça nous fait mal. Nous allons suivre la vie de ces trois jeunes filles de 23 ans . Et vous verrez,que les secrets ne sont pas toujours ce que nous croyons .
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_"Nobody said it was easy ..."_

Personne n'a dit que c'était facile .

Mais,en y réfléchissant,qu'est ce qui est interprété comme facile ?

Est ce que avoir des secrets et devoir les garder pour sois est facile ?

En observant ces trois jeunes femmes,la réponse a tout l'air d'être non .

Les secrets sont fait pour être gardés .

Même quand ça nous fait mal .

Mais c'est comme ça . Et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous appelons ça des secrets .

Nous avons tous cette lourde valise du passé qui nous empêche d'avancer à un moment dans notre vie .

Et il est impossible de s'en débarrasser .

Nous allons suivre la vie de ces trois jeunes filles de 23 ans .

Et vous verrez,que les secrets ne sont pas toujours ce que nous croyons ...

_Avec :_

_Quinn Fabray_

_Brittany Pierce_

_Santana Lopez_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Sam Evans_

_Blaine Anderson_

_Rachel Berry_

_Finn Hudson_

_Et d'autres ..._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Règle numéro un ; ne jamais,vous enfuir après avoir fait une bétise .

Peu importe l'ampleur qu'aura cette bétise sur vous ou sur les autres .

Ne fuyez pas,assumez .

Cette règle là,Quinn l'avait bien comprit . Mais elle ne l'avait pas exécuté le jour où sa vie a changé .

Cela fait quatre ans que Quinn a déménagée à New York .

Elle habite depuis trois ans avec ses nouvelles meilleures amies,Santana et Brittany .

Quinn était au lycée à Lima,elle avait des tas d'amis,elle était très populaire .

Elle a eu son diplôme en même temps que la plus part de ses amis,mais à l'âge de 19 ans,tout à dérapé .

Vous saurez dans quelques minutes pourquoi .

A 19 ans elle a donc déménagé à New York,un an plus tard,elle a rencontrée Santana et Brittany qui étaient déjà meilleures amies depuis le lycée,qui elles,étaient au lycée de New York,et à présent elles sont toutes les trois meilleures amies .

_*flash-back*_

C'était un soir pluvieux,Quinn avait décidée de toutes se mettre en pyjama,de s'asseoir par terre sur des oreillers et de discuter avec du pop-corn et du soda .

_Quinn : Les filles,j'ai une idée . Pourquoi ne pas se raconter nos secrets ?_

_Brittany : Oui !_

_Santana : Ok . A toi l'honneur !_

_Quinn : D'accord ._

Elles se racontèrent tours à tours des petits secrets,plutôt étranges si vous voulez mon avis,quand le sourire de Quinn s'effaça .

_Santana : Quinny,quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Quinn : J'ai un autre secret,mais un secret sombre,et si je vous le dit,promaitez moi que vous ne le répeterez à personne ._

_Brittany : On promet ._

_Santana : On promet . Tu peux tout nous dire ._

_Quinn : D'accord . J'avais 19 ans,je revenais d'un dîner de chez Rachel avec tout le Glee Club,j'avais un peu bue,j'avais la tête qui tournait . J'étais donc dans ma voiture,il faisait noir et mes phares ne fonctionnaient pas,et là j'ai ..._

Quinn se mit à sanglotter,Santana lui caressa légèrement le dos histoire de la réconforter .

_Santana : Aller,on t'écoute ._

_Quinn : J'ai renversé quelqu'un . Je ne voulais pas ... Après ça,je me suis enfuie ..._

_Santana : Oh mon dieu ..._

_Brittany : Il y a autre chose ?_

_Quinn : Une personne m'a vu,et m'a fait marché avec ça par messages anonymes,cette personne m'a envoyé ces messages pendant plusieurs mois,un jour elle a menacé de tuer tout le Glee Club et de me tuer moi si je racontais tout ça à qui que ce soit,alors je suis venue à New York sans rien dire à personne ._

_Brittany : Quoi !? Mais,Quinn,pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ?_

_Quinn : J'avais peur ..._

_Santana : Ces messages continuent ?_

_Quinn : Non,ils ont arrêtés quand je suis arrivée ici ._

_Brittany : On est désolé Quinn,vraiment ._

_*fin du flash-back*_

Santana,Quinn,Brittany avaient trouvés un petit boulot de serveuse dans un petit restaurant aux alentours de Brooklin . Tous les vendredis soirs,elles s'y produisaient,elles chantaient . Mais,étant au début du mois de juillet,elles étaient en vacances pendant deux mois .

C'était un le 7 juillet,au petit matin Quinn se réveilla et alla rejoindre ses amies dans la salle à manger .

_Quinn : Salut les filles ._

_Santana : Enfin réveillée __!_

_Quinn : Ca va !_

_Brittany : Salut Quinny ! Tu veux manger quoi ?_

_Quinn : Bacon et jus d'orange s'il te plait ._

_Brittany : D'accord !_

Brittany préparait le petit déjeuné de Quinn quand Quinn reçu un coup de fil . Elle déccrocha .

_Quinn : Allô ?_

_... : Quinn ? C'est Blaine ._

_Quinn : Blaine ?!_

_So ,vos avis ? Au départ je publiai sur skyrock ,mais j'ai décidé de déménager ici ._

_J'avais déjà publié deux chapitres sur skyrock so ,le deuxième devrait arriver très vite ._

_Bisous et merci d'avances de laisser des reviews !_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

__Quinn : Blaine ?__

__Blaine : Oui,comment vas tu ?__

Quinn se leva et alla dans le salon,s'asseoir sur le divan,sous le regard interrogatif de ses deux amies .

__Quinn : Euh,je vais bien mais comment tu m'as retrouvée ?__

__Blaine : Longue histoire . Bref,je ne t'ai pas appelée pour ça .__

__Quinn : Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?__

__Blaine : Eh bien,tu es la seule du Glee Club qui ait perdu contact,on se revoit tous assez souvent mais tu nous manque . Je suppose qu'on m'a désigné moi pour te proposer cela car j'étais ton meilleur ami ...__

__Quinn : Où tu veux en venir ? Me proposer quoi ?__

__Blaine : On a tous décidés de partir à Miami pendant ces deux mois de vacances dans un camping . Et on voulait savoir si tu accepterais de venir toi aussi ?__

__Quinn : Blaine,je ...__

__Blaine : Quinn,s'il te plait . Tu es partit sans prévenir . On ne sait même pas dans quelle ville tu habite,tu nous dois bien ça,non ?__

__Quinn : Si j'ai fais ça c'était pour une bonne raison ...__

__Blaine : Explique moi .__

__Quinn : Je ne peux pas .__

__Blaine : Bon,alors dis oui pour ces vacances !__

__Quinn : Ok,mais j'ai une condition !__

__Blaine : La quelle ?__

__Quinn : J'habite avec mes deux meilleures amies maintenant,je leur ai déjà parlé de vous . On est inséparable. Est-ce qu'elles peuvent venir ?__

__Blaine : Bien sur,aucun problème ! Alors c'est oui ?__

__Quinn : D'accord .__

__Blaine : Génial !__

__Quinn : C'est quand le départ ?__

__Blaine : Samedi .__

__Quinn : Ca nous laisse 2 jours pour nous préparer .__

__Blaine : C'est suffisant,non ?__

__Quinn : Oui,oui bien sur . Tu m'enverra le nom du camping ?__

__Blaine : Pas de problèmes . Et pour le mobil-homme,ne t'inquiète pas on le réserve !__

__Quinn : Génial,merci . Alors à samedi .__

__Blaine : Oui,à samedi,bisous !__

Quinn raccrocha et retourna s'asseoir dans la salle à manger avec Santana et Brittany .

__Santana : Alors,qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? Et comment il t'as retrouvé ?__

__Quinn : Il a pas voulu m'expliquer comment il m'a retrouvé . Mais ...__

__Brittany : Mais quoi ?__

__Quinn : Il m'a dit que lui et tous mes amis du Glee Club avaient prévus de partir en vacances pendant ces deux mois dans un camping à Miami et il nous invite .__

__Santana "nous" ?__

__Quinn : Oui,enfin je lui ai demandé si vous pouviez venir,il a dit oui .__

__Brittany : Quinn,je ne sais pas ...__

__Quinn : Aller les filles ! Ca va être génial ! Là bas,il y a la plage,le soleil,les palmiers ! Ca va nous changer de notre quotidien !__

__Santana : Oui Quinn,il y a la plage et le soleil et qui dit "plage" dit "maillots de bains" . Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que Britt et moi on ne peut pas se mettre en maillots de bains !__

__Quinn : A oui,c'est vrai ... Ben,c'est mes amis,vous pourrez leur dire au moins à eux,non ?__

__Santana : Non,Quinn,on ne peut pas révéler notre secret !__

__Quinn : Ben,mettez des maillots une pièce !__

__Santana : Jamais de la vie ! Jamais tu ne me verras porter une de ces horreurs !__

__Quinn : Mettez des paréos ! Je sais pas moi ! S'il vous plait les filles,faites ça pour moi !__

__Brittany : Je veux bien faire un effort pour toi Quinny . Sant' ?__

__Santana : Bon d'accord !__

__Quinn : Merci ! Vous êtes les meilleures !__

__Santana : Oui,je sais !__

__Quinn : En plus,je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre à merveille avec eux ! Ca va être génial !__

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Quinn parlait de ses vacances à ses amies . Elle était vraiment contente de partir même si le stress était présent . C'était donc samedi,le grand jour . Elles partirent au petit matin,et arrivèrent à destination après trois heures de routes .

Quinn avait discuté avec Blaine par SMS pendant tout le trajet . Elle était si heureuse de retrouver tous ses amis,en particulier Blaine .

Quand elles arrivèrent tout le monde était déjà là,ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous au bar du camping,Santana,Quinn et Brittany s'y rendirent donc et une fois là bas,elle le vit lui,pas Blaine,non,mais Puck .

_Coucou !_

_Alors,qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre,toujours assez court ?_

_Normalement le prochain devrait être plus long,et il va y avoir du Quick mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ._

_Laissez des commentaires constructifs s'il vous plait,merci_

_Bisous à tous ! _


End file.
